Hermione's Uncle
by SorryI'mReading
Summary: What if Hermione's uncle had been a wizard and her father a squib? What about when she gets her Hogwarts letter and her parents don't know what to do? Hermione's uncle. And he knows some secrets about the past. Although he is scared to tell them as Hermione goes to Hogwarts and has her own adventure there.
1. The Calls and the Letters

**Hey everyone! This is a fan fiction about Hermione's family, because supposedly every Muggle born wizard must have someone magical in their family. This is actually mentioned in a Harry Potter book (** ** _The tales of Beedle the bard on page 41)_** **, and a person's name who I think maybe related to Hermione. His name is Hector Dagworth-Granger (page 57). ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K ROWLING except for my characters. Please like, subscribe, and comment!**

 **Dumbledore's POV:**

I was looking over the people who ur owls were going to send letters to. We have yet another Weasley, a Malfoy, who I am quite suspicious of, the famous Harry Potter, and a new family, Granger. I think about this name for a second, but then suddenly realize it. Hector Dagworth-Granger, the founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. Yes, but i see that her family is of muggles. I feel bad for the child. I know that someone, maybe this Malfoy child, will give her a hard time. But I can't linger too much, so I keep moving through the names, thinking about the houses and about the excitement that will come in the fall.

 **Hermione's POV**

I am checking the mail one day when I suddenly see an owl. I look at it as it drops a letter, fairly weighted, into my palm. I look to see where it came from, but the suddenly, the owl flies away. I crane my neck, to see where it is going, but it's white feathers blend in the sky and I can't see it any longer. I go into my house, and I look at the pictures of me with my mom and dad. They call my name. "Hermione dear?"  
"Yes?"  
"Could you bring the mail here?"  
"Sure, I'm coming!"  
I hand them the mail, and they start looking through it. I forgot that I put the strange letter down on the table and leave to go get it. "Wait, one last thing!" I say, handing them the letter. I see that my mother looks confused and my father stares at it blankly. He seems to know what it is, but not quite. then he looks up and suddenly remembers. He finally directs his attention to me. "let's call your uncle."

 **Hermione's Uncle's POV**

I get a call, which is pretty unusual for everyday. I pick it up, and say, "who is it?'  
"Hey Hugo, this is John."  
"Hey John, what's up?''  
"It's Hermione."  
"What happened."  
"She got this letter, and looked a little bit like the one you got."  
I should have known. "And Hermione is how old again?"  
"Eleven." Yup, I definitely knew what was up.  
"Could you possibly send her over for a visit, and make sure that she brings the letter over?"  
"Okay, what about this Saturday?"  
I smile, "Okay then, it's a deal."

 **Hermione's POV**

I hear my dad talking on the phone with my Uncle Hugo. I love that name. When I grow up, I might name my child that, I don't know. Dad finally puts down the hone, talks to my mother a little, and then turns to me. "Your uncle will be picking up on Saturday, and you guys can talk."  
"Dad, about what?"  
"I honestly don't know honey, but also you haven't seen him for a while, so you two can catch up?"  
I put on a brave face. i don't know what my uncle is going to talk to me about, but this might not be good. I have hiope that it will go well now. I might as well prepare questions. I don't have any friends, I'm pretty shy and I've always seemed "different." Maybe uncle Hugo can help me with that. He has always seemed like me, but not dad. I wonder what he has to tell me.

 **(Skip forward to the meeting) Hermione's POV**

My father and I go into a cafe, where I will be meeting my Uncle Hugo. He sees us, "Hi!"  
"Hugo! How are you," returns my dad.  
"Fine thanks. Hermione, would you like you like to talk?"  
"Sure, okay," I respond, but I know that there is no other answer. We sit down at a table. He looks a little too excited.  
"So-," he starts, "I understand that you got _your_ letter," putting extra emphasis on your.  
"I guess, now, what does it mean?"

 **Hugo's POV**

I knew that she would ask this question. Eventually, at least. I don't know how exactly I should tell her. "Well," I start, "you understand that your father and I, are, not that in touch." All I get is a head nod."Okay, so there's something I have to say, but you can't say it to your friends, no one. You may not even believe me. But, on the other hand, I don't have any reason to lie to you. So here it goes, I am a wizard. And because you got that letter, that just proves that you are on. Now, you get to go to a special school called Hogwarts, where there are many others, just like you. They may be mean o you, but that does not matter. You are strong. Okay?"  
She looks confused, and I know that she is trying to soak it all in. I didn't need to, as her father was a squib, I was the child that got to go to Hogwarts.  
"Are-Are you going to help me?" She looks scared.  
"Of course! Now, do you have any questions?"  
"Yes, Uncle Hugo, how are you magical, but dad is not. Also, how do I do this?"  
"Well Hermione, your father is what people call a squib. You see, your grandparents are both magical. That is why you don't see them too often. Your father did not go to the school, but I did. I am absolutely sure you will like it. To answer your second question, you are already a brilliant young witch, and not like the scary ones that you may see. Listen, once you get your supply list, we will get you stuff. Okay?"  
She looks better, "okay," she says with a smile, and suddenly, I feel better. I don't know why.

 **Skip forward to the day when Hermione gets the list, Hermione's POV  
**

Today, as I go to check the mail again, I see another owl, who, like the last one, drops a letter onto the bundle. I know what it is. Uncle told me to call me. My parents also seem excited. The first thing I do is call Uncle Hugo.

 **Hi everyone! Did you like it! Please tell me, and if so, I can continue. I have some ideas, but if you can give me some, that would be awesome. Thank you so much everyone!**


	2. Shopping

**Well I decided that it would be good to post another chapter now, because I was away for so long. I got one review, and let me tell you I was so excited! So please review. It really means so much to me, and I love hearing the suggestions. If you like this, I think I may write an alternate ending for Harry Potter. Also, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF J.K ROWLINGS AMAZING IDEAS. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 **Hermione's POV**

Today, as I go to check the mail again, I see another owl, who, like the last one, drops a letter onto the bundle. I know what it is. Uncle told me to call him. My parents also seem excited. The first thing I do is call Uncle Hugo.

* * *

 **Hugo's POV**

I keep getting calls from Hermione, and it makes me so excited. She seems to be having such a fun time being magical, like I did, and she just keeps reminding me of myself. We are both very determined. This is why I think she can be a Gryffindor, but because of her outstanding grades, I thought that she may be a Ravenclaw. We are also very different. Her mother is a muggle, while her father and I were raised in a magical environment, so by the time that I went to Hogwarts, I was not surprised by magic. Her father, however, was a squib. I had a great time at Hogwarts, and I was sure that she would too. Today, she called me about getting her supply list, and as we were on the phone, I told her about some of my memories with her father. I didn't tell her however, about the disappointment my family had when her father was not a wizard. I remember him feeling left out, and the amount of pity I had for him. But, he did a great job going into the muggle world, and fitting in. He was successful, because he had Hermione, and she was an amazing person. Over the phone call, I told her I was going to come over and get her to go shopping for all of her things. I personally couldn't wait myself. It only reminded me of my days as an 11 year old going to the legendary Hogwarts.

 **Hermione's POV**

As I was talking on the phone to Uncle Hugo, I was wondering about what the school, Hogwarts, would be like. Who would I meet? What would it look like? Would I miss my parents? So many more swarmed my brain. I knew that I wanted to be successful, and even if I was a witch, I knew that it would not affect me. By the end of the phone call, I had arranged to meet him on Sunday.

* * *

(Skip forward to Sunday)

I could barely sleep last night. I was so excited. I got into jeans, a plain white t-shirt and waited. He finally came, and we hopped into a taxi. We went to this pub, which was called the Leaky Cauldron, and I could not help but to think that that was a rather odd name. We went to the back and I saw a brick wall. Why would he bring me here? I looked up at him confused, but a grin just spread across his face. He tapped on a few special bricks, and suddenly, they were shifting, until I say a bustling scene. With so many people and places. He keeps grinning, "Okay, so first, let's get your books, before we left, he told me, "You are going to want to read these before school starts, although I know that it won't be a problem for you." When he thought I was wasn't listening, he muttered to himself, "Ravenclaw." I don't know what that means, but I let it pass over me. We keep going to all the stores, and they all fascinate me. How could I not know about this for so long? Finally, we go to this place called Ollivanders. At this he seems very excited. He turns to me, "Hermione?"  
"Yes?" I answer, unsure of what he's getting at.  
"This is the most important store. Can you guess why?"  
I honestly don't know. "Why?"  
"Because here is where you get your wand."  
I had heard about wands for witches and wizards, but those were different. Now that I know that the wizarding world is real, I now have a whole new perspective on those wands. I know that those are fake, and that they make them look real by using special effects, but that these are absolutely real. We enter the store to see a very old man.  
"Ah, a new witch I see?"  
"Yup! I'm very excited to get her a wand"  
"And you are?" The old man, who, judging by the name of the shop is Ollivander, croaks.  
"Hugo Granger."  
"Yes, I remember when you got your wand! We tried a lot of them." At this, my uncle smiles yet again. I don't think I have ever seen him this happy. It makes me happy. Happiness, to be honest, is a contagious feeling. Now, Ollivander hands me a wand and makes me repeat a spell, "wingardium leviosa." The words sound very unfamiliar on my tongue. They sound very... I don't have a word to describe it. It is supposed to make things levitate, but it did not work. I kept on trying with the same spell, until one time, it actually worked. It felt amazing, I felt so powerful. After we went out of the shop, I admired my wand. It was beautiful, not like the ones it movies. It was brown and had vines wrapping around it, and in some places, there were leaves. My uncle could clearly see me gawking at it and just smiled. as we walked back, he answered my questions about Hogwarts. By the end of the session, we had our hands full and I was looking forward to going so much. This only reminded me that in a week, I would be going off, into my destiny, and my fate.

* * *

 **So how did you like it? Good? Anyway, I will try to update soon, but it would be great if I got more reviews. Hopefully, maybe 5? I don't know. Well, until next time!**

 ** PLEASE REVIEW BECUASE IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME**


End file.
